


A New Beginning (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: It’s move in day for Keanu and the reader, and Keanu can’t help but express his love in a special, endearing way.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 8





	A New Beginning (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was inspired by the song Everybody Loves Somebody by Dean Martin. To receive the *full* effect, please do give it a listen before or while reading, it’s a treat and I promise you won’t regret!

It was a Saturday evening, and the sun had begun to set, channeling a pink and purple hue over the horizon. It was the middle of September and summer had finally come to a close. The beginning of Autumn had brought cozier evenings, and the world looked like it had been lightly crusted with sprinkles of cinnamon, brown sugar, and bright, vibrant apple blossoms.

A cool breeze channeled through the open window, pirouetting in the atmosphere for a moment, before whirling over your skin leaving goosebumps, swaying your mind away as if in a ballet as you exhaled a weary sigh.

You glossed your eyes around the room, the space littered with scattered brown cardboard boxes, some empty, some occupied with belongings, until they landed on your ever so giant boyfriend sitting cross legged on the apartment floor. His eyes squinted and nose scrunched trying to read to tiny instructions on the manual describing how to build the brand new wooden table you had purchased for your new house you had bought together. You smiled lightly to yourself, his black and lightly brunette dusted hair falling in his eyes every so often.

Keanu and you had been together for a little over 3 years, and gosh had it been amazing. The way he made you feel was something you never quite thought you would get. It felt so real, so true, as if the universe had clicked and allowed you to indulge in the sweetest existence. You both felt as if you completed the missing parts of each other, constantly helping, supporting and being in each other’s corner. Just the mere sight of you was enough to make his heart flutter, but the feeling of knowing he had one person in the sea of people to call his own, to have and to hold, to protect and be protected from whatever ups and downs may be thrown meant more to him than could be put into words. It was a warmth that only you and him could comprehend, almost like a two-person team that no one else could ever be a part of. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t been dreaming of this move in together since just a few months into your relationship. It had been a long time coming.

*************************

_“Hey babe, how was work?_ ” Keanu smiled into the phone. Evening had fallen and he had been in the kitchen cooking up a meal for yourself and him.

_“It was alright, the usual. I’m exhausted._ ” You sighed. You were driving to your apartment, Keanu’s voice through the Bluetooth was refreshing, like hearing your favourite melody.

“ _Aw, that’s alright sweetheart. I made you dinner, how about we crack open a bottle of your favourite red in the Jacuzzi later tonight?”_ he suggested while stirring the pot.

“ _Oh Ke, I didn’t know you wanted to spend tonight together? I’m sorry honey but I’m almost at my apartment now”_ you frowned, feeling a tingle in your heart that he had gone through all the effort for you.

Keanu and you had been going back and fourth to each other’s places almost every day. You both had keys to each other’s apartments, and would often end up spending the night together, cuddled up on the couch after a long day, enjoying each other’s company and escaping from the world of responsibilities. Keanu had a drawer at your place, his belongings peppered around your apartment, constantly reminding you of your life together. Simple things that made your heart swell with happiness, such as seeing a bag of Keanu’s favourite dark roast coffee he drank every morning in your cupboard beside your mugs. At Keanu’s apartment, you had seized a large portion of his wardrobe. But he didn’t mind, in fact it was one of his favourite parts of waking up when you weren’t there with him to see your shoes next to his, and some of your sweaters, dresses and shirts hanging around in his wardrobe.

_“Spend the night here, please. I would love to help you wind down.”_ He spoke.

After a bit of contemplation, you sighed and turned the car around. You could never quite resist him.

That evening, as promised, after dinner Keanu had drew you a nice warm bath in the Jacuzzi with your favourite rose scent. He sat behind you in the steaming water with you leaning back on his chest, your eyes closed and breathing calm. He kneaded your shoulders lightly trying to rid any tension. You both loved the intimacy of a bath or shower together, it helped you feel completely connected.

_“Why do we keep doing this?_ ” Keanu eventually broke the silence as he brushed his chin against your shoulder, nuzzling his face into your neck.

_“Hmm?_ ” you questioned, eyes still closed. _“What do you mean love?”_

_“This, all the scrambling”_ He placed a light kiss to the top of your shoulder, his lips still lingering over the sensitive area. You could feel his breath on your skin.

_“I want us to always come back to the same place. To be the first person we see in the morning and the last before bed every night. I’ve been thinking long and hard and..”_

_“Are you suggesting we move in together Keanu?”_ You cut him off, turning your head to peer over your shoulder.

He smiled sheepishly. _“Yeah…I am, if you want of course. I feel ready and I feel good about this.”_ He gestured between you two.

_“I feel pretty darn good about it too._ ” You whispered grinning back, getting lost in his espresso eyes before sharing a tender kiss to his lips.

****************************************************************************************

You walked over to Keanu and kneeled down behind him, snaking your arms around his neck, placing a kiss to the back of his head before tucking your head into his shoulder.

“ _You look cute when you don’t know what you’re doing”_ you smiled.

_“Hey hey, I do too know what I’m doing._ ” He took his finger and moved the frame of his glasses up his nose. _“I’m just trying to establish the most efficient way to do this.”_ He replied, resting his hand on yours, brushing his thumb over it.

_“Sure babe. Whatever you say.”_ You said slowly rising up, lightly chuckling. That’s when the door bell went. Due to all the cleaning and painting Keanu and yourself had done all day, and the house being completely empty, not yet furnished, you had decided to order a pizza as there was no food or cooking equipment in yet.

_“I’ll get it”_ Keanu said as he rose, pulling out his wallet. You walked over to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of wine. Of course, the only thing in the fridge at the moment was wine, you both knew you’d need it after the day you’d had.

_“White or red Ke?”_ You asked.

_“Hmmm…it’s a white kinda day.”_ He replied as he closed the door and set the box of pizza down on the hardwood floor. You both ate sitting on the floor, sharing laughs between your conversation, gulping down the crisp wine. It felt like a bottle of poetry on your tongue.

After dinner, Keanu took his place back by the unbuilt wooden coffee table, and you back on the floor by the wall. You were in the process of touching up some of the paint on the wall near the bottoms and edges. It was a task that took a lot of precision.

Music played through the speakers and flooded the empty house, the echoes making it sound like your own private concert. You had played your favourite playlist, consisting of hits from Frank Sinatra & Dean Martin. The vibe in the house felt soothing, so inviting and full of passion.

Keanu had been stealing glances at you for the majority of the evening. He couldn’t help it, the way your hair was tucked atop your head in a messy bun, yet a strand was still falling on your cheek slightly annoying you made him grin like child experiencing fireworks for the first time. The look of determination and precision on your face made his heart smile. He admired that about you, your work ethic and the way you put 100% into everything you did. You truly were the perfect women in his eyes. He was drifting away in his own thoughts until he heard a familiar track begin to fall from the speakers.

_**Everybody loves some body sometime**_

_**Everybody falls in love somehow** _

Suddenly, Keanu began to get up from his spot and trek towards you, a bright smile plastered on his lips. He couldn’t help himself.

_**Something in your kiss, just told me**_

_**My sometime, is now** _

Once he reached you, he bent down slightly and held his hand out for you to take.

You shot him a confused smile. _“Come on love.”_ He spoke softly, looking you right in your eyes, so full of admiration. You took his much larger hand in yours, rising up. Once you were up, he gently caressed both your hands and placed them on his shoulders, while subsequently wrapping his arms right around your waist.

_**Everybody finds somebody some place**_

_**There’s no telling where love may appear** _

_**Something in my heart keeps saying, my someplace, is here** _

Keanu began sway gently to the music, his eyes never leaving yours, as if he were staring deep into your soul. You couldn’t control your smile either, staring right back. It truly felt like home, like you were staring right back at your entire world, placed right in front of you, tenderly matching each others movements, completely united, spewing with passion and desire for each other.

Keanu took one of you hands and gave you a twirl, admiring you in your entirety. As you placed your arms around his neck, he connected his forehead to yours, still smiling. He wrapped his hands around one of your wrists.

That’s when he started softly singing to you.

**_If I had it in my power,_**

**_I’d arrange for every girl to have your charm_ **

**_Then every minute, every hour,_ **

**_Every boy would find what I found in your arms_ **

_“You know babe, I was thinking we should install a pet door for the dog”_ he spoke, still swaying you to the music, his fingers drawing circles on your back, holding you tight.

 _“We don’t have a dog, silly.”_ You shook your head at him, giggling, placing a soft kiss on his jaw.

 _“I think it would be a good first addition to our little family”_ he grinned back.

That sentence had the power to send a wave of warm contentment through your entire body. This new house together had started to make him think of the rest of his life with you by his side, and the family he knew you would create together, the purest symbol of your love. It felt like everything in his life had finally started to fall into place, and he was beaming to finally be able to start his life with you. A new beginning with the women of his dreams.

You rest your head on his broad chest, feeling the thud of his heartbeat spring through your ears. Keanu kept swaying gently with you tangled in his arms. Softly, he brought his cheek down to rest on top of your head, as he softly sang along to the song, making sure you could hear the outpour of his love gushing onto you.

As he closed his eyes with you pressed flush against his skin, arms around his neck, he hummed the last segment of the song, before placing a kiss in your hair.

**_Your love made it well worth waiting_**

**_For someone_ **

**_Like you._ **


End file.
